


Hungry Again

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic set during lockdown
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Hungry Again

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I sat back, loosening the button on my jeans, letting out a sigh.

“My jeans are so tight I think I need to start socially distancing from the fridge.”

“Are you complaining about my cooking?”

“Never! However, your portion control leaves a lot to be desired.”

“Says the woman who, in all the time I’ve known her, has consumed food like she has hollow legs!”

I pouted, then stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh.

“I’ve always had a healthy appetite, but now I seem to be eating for the sake of something to do.”

“I know a way to keep you occupied.”

“If it’s dessert then I’ll have to pass.”

“What if I was on the menu?”

I grinned at him, holding out my hand. “Suddenly I’m feeling hungry again.”


End file.
